


Revenge (of a sort)

by aisling



Series: Misconceptions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling/pseuds/aisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was bullied as a child - why would he just accept Sirius' and Remus' immature excuse of only being children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge (of a sort)

"How could you?"

"Harry?" a surprised voice gasped out "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you did it. How could you?"

"Do what?" Sirius looked helplessly over to Remus who shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

"You were complete and utter arseholes. I knew you played pranks but this is so much worse. You bullied him. No wonder he hates me."

"Who?" Sirius barked in agitation. He had been sat down enjoying a quiet evening with Remus and Harry had burst in ranting when he was supposed to be in school. "If you don't start talking sense Harry I will call the headmaster."

"Dumbledore. Ha, he's as bad. I can't believe he let you get away with it. I'm ashamed to call you family. To think I thought you would save me from my own tormentors." A look of pain crossed Harry's face "You'd probably join them." He finished bitterly.

"I insist you tell me what you are talking about Harry." Sirius shouted, successfully ending Harry's rant.

"You want to know what I am talking about do you?" Harry asked, a glint neither Sirius nor Remus had seen in his eyes before "Perhaps this would refresh your memory..."

"lux lucis ultionis"

"Harry, let me down right now." Remus yelled "I was never a part of their plans."

"No, you were worse. You watched. Do you think they would have been so bad if they hadn't have had an audience?"

Remus gulped slightly and blushed.

"I looked this spell up. It's a spell of vengeance, only works if the person casting it has just cause and magic herself chooses the method of punishment. I do believe their is someone who deserves this memory so I think I'll stick around and watch." Harry waved his wand again and conjured a table and comfortable chair. Settling himself in, he clicked his fingers in agitation.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He complained "Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?" the curiously dressed elf appeared beside him.

"Could I have some snacks and pumpkin juice please? I think I'm going to be here for some time." Dobby nodded once before popping away.

"Now gentlemen, where were we?" Harry closed his eyes momentarily "ah yes, third week of September of Snape's first year. I believe this is when his nose broke for the first time."

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was strangely quiet. Strangely because there was a full Order of the Phoenix meeting currently being held. The room in which the meetings were customarily held was crowded as almost a hundred members were crowded in staring at the strange sight in front of them.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black currently occupied a large area in the middle of the room. A grinning Harry Potter sat in a armchair watching as the two enacted out prank after prank. Many would not think this was unusual as the two were known in their youth for their playful natures. However, unusually for them, they were the ones being pranked, and from the looks of it none of them were particularly kind.

Several members tried to get answers from Harry Potter as to what caused the strange scene but all they received were mumbles about cleaning a stain from his family's honour and about how karma can be a bitch.


End file.
